Forbidden Love
by TrailofRoses
Summary: "Hold me when I cry, just for one night…just hold me." I whispered. I felt him slightly nod, and go back to stroking my hair. Liffin. Lilly/Griffin
1. SummaryTrailer

Forbidden Love.

He's a Jumper…

_-Flashes to a man teleporting from England to Fiji-_

She's a Paladin…

_-Flashes to a girl teenager running after a man with a electric gun in her hand-_

When they meet…

_-Flashes to the girl teenager and the man running into each other at a beach-_

They don't know that they're each other's mortal enemy…

_-Flashes to the girl and the man smiling friendly at each other and talking to each other-_

They fall in love…

_-Flashes to the two walking around New York hand in hand-_

And they still don't know that they're each other's enemy…

Until the girl gets an assignment…

_-Flashes to the girl with a envelope in her hand and is about to open it-_

And has to kill the boy she's in love with…

_-Flashes to the girl throwing down the envelope-_

Will she actually kill him?

_-Flashes to the girl walking away from the man's limp body with a tear running down her face-_

Or will she leave him…to save him?

_-Flashes to the man asking the girl to stay with him constantly-_

In the most complicated love story ever…

**Jamie Bell as **_Griffin O'Connor_

"I never expected to feel like this."

**Emily Osment as **_Lilly Truscott_

"There's no turning back now."

They have no idea of what's going to be coming.

**Author's Note: **

Well, I received a private message requesting that I make an Emily Osment and Jamie Bell fanfic. I love Jamie Bell and Emily Osment and I think that they would make a cute couple, so that's why I'm making this.  Hope that you guys will enjoy this.

**S. **_Sobieski_


	2. What do you want?

**Forbidden Love. **

**Chapter 1**

**Remembering the Memories**

**Lilly's Point of View.**

**FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL**

I can remember the final memory plain as day. And that memory made all the memories come flushing back into my brain.

My kind hunted his kind, which was probably, heh; actually it _was_ the reason that I had to leave him. It broke my heart, and I'm one hundred and ten percent sure that it broke his too.

That's more than likely the reason that he came back for me, now, let me show you the memory I am thinking of.

_-Flashback-_

_Griffin entered the hallway to my apartment, by walking. I was talking to one of my new neighbors, well, new guy neighbor. I took one look at Griffin and held my breath as I asked my simple question. _

"_What are you doing here?" Griffin approached me. He looked to the side, then back at me, almost like he was debating with himself. _

"_I need to talk to you." It was so fast. And a blur. The new guy tried to protest, but Griffin interrupted him, and pleaded with me, again he said, "I need to talk to you."_

_I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair, a normal thing that I did while I was nervous, scared, upset, or really anything. The guy left before Griffin had a chance to punch him. _

"_Griff, can't you just leave me alone?" I used his nickname that I gave him, hoping that he would give in. He didn't. He was stubborn, like me, which was probably one of the things that I loved about him. _

"_Lilly…" Griffin trailed off._

"_What do you want?" I asked, tears threatening to fall, but I blinked them away. _

"_I...I don't know, I love you... I needed to see you, talk to you, I don't know...I just..." I held my breath; he was going to make me cry. The truth is: I never cried before I met him. _

"_What?" I asked, the tears weren't really happening. _

"_Just…come with me." I couldn't come with him. He knew that. I blinked hard. Damn, those bloody tears. _

"_What?" I asked, disbelieved. _

"_Come with me." I shook my head, trying to make sure this was all real. _

_Sadly, it was. _

"_Where?" Anywhere in the world, we could go, but where could we go where the damn Paladins couldn't find us. _

"_I don't know! Anywhere! Just away from here." Griffin reasoned._

"_Are you crazy?"_

"_Maybe! …Do it. Don't think about it." Griffin's voice started to sound like it was pleading. _

"_I can't do that! You know that just as well as I do..." I trailed off, and I opened the door into my apartment. And I closed the door. _

_Griffin jumped into the room. I gave out a small yelp; I forgot how he was a Jumper. _

"_You can't even do it; I know it's what you want."_

"_It's not what I want!" I lied. Griffin seemed a little taken aback, but continued with his pursuit. _

"_Lil' c'mon! I know you!" Griffin exclaimed. _

_I felt like crying now, "You don't know me!" _

_Griffin closed his eyes then opened them, "C'mon, we'll go to…New York. We can start a new life. You know it's what I want, and I know it's what you want too." _

"_No!"_

"_Look, Lilly, I want to be with you. Maybe not here, but some other place, we can start over somewhere new." Griff pleaded. _

"_There is nothing to start!" I threw my arms down. _

"_Look, you're ready you already have boxes packed," Griff gestured to my packed boxes on the ground, "It's perfect. I'm ready, you're ready…please…I need you."_

"_Griff, we can't…" I trailed off. _

"_Okay, I know that we're both supposed to be together. I knew that when I first seen you. And you know it too, I know you do." _

"_No, no, no, no…no." I kept my eyes closed without looking at him._

"_Don't keep on saying no just to keep me from talking, or to make me leave. Only say no if you really don't want me to be with you." I still had my eyes closed, I felt a whoosh of air pass through my apartment, and I opened my eyes. _

_Griffin was gone. _

**FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**

That was the ending of our story, or so I thought, but now I need to tell you the story…_our _story.

And here we go…It's in the year 2009 on March, 24.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I surfed the waves of Malibu, looking for a Jumper that had been committing new crimes. No sign of him anywhere. I sighed contently and went into shore.

I mumbled a few 'thank-you's for the way that I just surfed. It was by far the best in Malibu. I kept my head down as I walked, knowing that people would make a path for me to get through.

I collided with an object. And fell to the ground with a small 'oof'.

"Watch where you're bloody going!" The man shrieked.

"Oh, just shut the hell up!" the man seemed taken aback, and sighed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" that was the first time I looked him over. He was wearing a black leather jacket, some blue jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes, and had a brown haircut that shagged a little. I smiled a little, "I'm Lilly."

"Griffin." I nodded. He sounded English.

"Well, there seems to be a mini bar over in the east…would you like to go over there?" I asked.

"But aren't you like…17?"

I smiled a bit, "Just turned 21."

"Have any alcohol yet?"

"Bit of brandy."

Griffin nodded and smiled.

"Ever played 21 questions?" he asked.

"Maybe once or twice…I'll go first."

Griffin nodded.

"Why are you in Malibu?"

"Traveling, okay, my turn..hmm…have you ever gotten drunk yet?"

I smiled, "First time having brandy."

Griffin nodded.

"If I called you 'Griff' would you make it my nickname that I gave you?"

"Depends..." Griffin trailed off.

"Depends on what?"

"If you give me your number." That was smooth.

I smiled, "Can I see your phone?"

"Sure." Griff handed me his phone. I entered my phone number, and let him enter his into my phone.

"This is going to be a wonderful friendship." I said.

Griff nodded and smiled, "A very excellent one indeed."

Author's note:

I finally posted the first chapter. I'm going to update on The Bet tomorrow. : )

Review, Subscribe, and add to favorite authors?

Awesome.

(PICTURE TO BURN) Heh.


	3. She Knows

**Forbidden Love; **

**Griffin's Point of view, **

"She looks like the perfect person for you, Griffin." David said as he handed me back my picture of Lilly. It has been officially 2 months since Lilly and I have met, and we're both going out now.

"I think she is, she does the exact same things as me!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

"What do you mean exact same things as you?" David questioned.

"She drinks, can skateboard and surf, and she travels." I explained.

"And she breathes." David added, I smacked him on the back of the head. David shrugged, and smirked a tad bit. I took a long swig of my beer as I went into deep thought.I felt a small 'whoosh' of air, signaling that David left.

**Meanwhile, with Lilly;**

**Lilly's point of view, **

I quickly ran into the forest where my partner was.

"You're late, Truscott." I heard Joe mumble. I 'accidentally' stepped on his foot.

You see, Joe Gray is one of my co-worker type people. He's the one that took me out on my 21st birthday to get drunk. Of course, I had to take Joe back to my hotel room, but, other than that, he was my best friend.

I felt Joe's muscles tighten, as well as my own. A Jumper just jumped near us. We had to be quiet now or we would lose the Jumper. The Jumper that we were following name was David. David Rice, he has gotten away from Roland twice. If Joe and I could get David then we could be legendary.

We both stood still as we heard leaves crunch. They were growing near and suddenly there was a rush of air by me, I turned around on my heel quickly, and pulled the trigger on my electricity gun. That was probably a Jumper's only weakness: Electricity.

I heard my gun clasp on something and I smiled to myself. I looked down to my left where Joe was. He was knocked unconscious. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Joe was too easy to be knocked unconscious. I walked over to David who was squirming around in electricity cables, breathing through his teeth quickly.

"Nice job knocking Joseph unconscious David." I stated as I squatted down near David as he stopped squirming. I watched as David's eyes widened, and I silently made a note in my head to ask him why that had happened.

"Y-Y-You're a Paladin?!" David half-yelled. Hmm, that's different.

"Nice observation." I said as I started to unravel a rather large knife slowly, not losing eye contact with David.

"Wait! You're the girl that Griffin showed me!" David shrieked. Okay, I know I should've asked what was Griffin's last name was, but Griffin is a really uncommon name. So, I just stared at David.

"How do you know about Griffin?" I questioned.

"He's a friend of mine." He stated.

"And how do you know him?" I continued, pressing my knife against his neck softly. It made a slight cut, and I watched David's facial expression as I pressed a tad bit harder when he didn't answer.

"He's a Jumper!" David exclaimed.

Griffin's a _what?! _ He's kidding. He's just trying to get away…but…that could explain how he travels…

I cut David's cable wires. He looked at me shocked.

"Don't let me ever see you again." I muttered as David nodded, "And don't you dare tell Griffin what I am, or I _**will, **_and I swear I will, hunt you down and kill you." And with a slight breeze, David was gone. I walked back to Joe, and stuffed my knife in my back pocket. I hoisted up over one of my shoulders, and walked out of the woods.

**FLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFL**

_**2 Weeks Later…**_

(_Griffin's POV)_

I knocked twice on Lilly's New York door, and waited patiently (or as patiently as I could) for her to answer.

Lilly opened the door, and I smiled. She was wearing a light blue halter top and a pair of khaki capris, with a pair of black Converse.

"You look beautiful, as usual, Lilly." I complimented.

"Thank you, Griff," Lilly smiled as she pecked me on the lips. I closed the door for Lilly, and intertwined our fingers together. "So where are we going on this fine, New York night?" Lilly asked. "Well, I was going to introduce you to one of my friends." I explained. Lilly nodded and smiled when she seen the bar that we were heading to.

"Is this your local hangout?" Lilly joked.

"Only on the weekends." I smiled. Lilly nodded and giggled. Once we were in the bar, I led the way to the bar. Where a tall, short-blonde-haired man sat, waiting.

"Hey Griffin." David started, but quickly stopped after he seen Lilly.

"Hi, I'm Lilly." Lilly introduced herself, she held out her hand. David hesitated, but took Lilly's hand and shook it half-heartedly.

"David." David introduced, quickly dropping Lilly's hand after their handshake. We re-located to a booth on the opposite side of the bar. I volunteered to get the first round of drinks, so I had to leave a rather happy Lilly and a frightened David.

**(Lilly's POV)**

I couldn't help but smile when Griffin left me alone with David. I looked over at David, he was sitting as far away from me as he could get. If I could record this, I would. It was priceless!

_Author's Note:_

**I updated today! Yay! **It's 10:05 PM on July 4th. And I have kept my promise and updated today. I'm going to try and work on this tomorrow so yeah…



-Sydney


	4. He Knows

**Soundtrack for the chapter: Beautiful Love by The Afters **

**Forbidden Love; **

**Chapter 3: He Knows; **

**Lilly's POV. **

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" David asked me. I slightly giggled when I answered.

"Did Griffin tell you that you were going to meet me tonight?"

"No."

"Then, I'm not going to kill you." I smiled.

"You are _so_ different." David said, relaxing a little.

"I get that a lot." I replied.

"No wonder Griffin loves you." David muttered, but I was still able to hear him.

I smiled bigger, "Griffin loves me?" I asked David.

"Shit. Don't tell him that I said that." David confessed. I just nodded, and looked out to the crowd, becoming quickly engrossed; I completely understood what it was like to keep a secret from a person. I looked back at David.

"I'll be right back." I said as I got up out of the booth. I walked to the bathroom, and called Joe. I'd have to get an update to make sure we didn't have to hunt any Jumpers tomorrow.

**Griffin's POV;**

When I came back with the drinks, Lilly was gone. And when I asked David where Lilly had gone, he just said 'Bathroom'. I could tell that he was hiding something from me. So, I took an irregular approach to find out the answer.

"You okay, David?" I asked.

"Kinda…not really sure at the moment." David answered.

"Are you hiding something, David?" I asked again.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll still love Lilly." David stated.

"David, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

David sighed, "Lilly's a Paladin."

**Later that Night;**

**Lilly's POV;**

I was walking home with Griffin around Midnight in New York. We both knew what each other was, but we didn't know what to do about it either.

I wasn't sure if I should have reported him to Roland or Joe, for that matter. Or if I should keep my mouth shut. I bet I was going to go with keeping my mouth shut.

But if I did keep my mouth shut, I could put Griffin in more danger than he already is in, but if I did report him, he'd more than likely die.

So, it was a possible lose-lose situation.

When I heard somebody snap there fingers, I broke out of my mind babble.

See, when you're a Paladin there are certain noises that you take care in listening to.

For example:

Snap Fingers meant 'Preparing to shoot.'

And then when you heard electricity crackling, which meant that, you better get out of the way or that a Jumper was being prepared to be shot with an electricity gun.

"GRIFFIN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. Griffin looked at me, bewildered by my sudden outburst, but when he seen the look in my eyes, he jumped away.

I quickly went into place in front of his jumpscar, and was quickly hit by 100 Millowat electricity cables; I fell to the ground instantly.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I looked up to see none other than, Roland, and my coworker, Joe.

"Nice shot, Joe." I said as I breathed in and out between my breaths.

I blacked out then.

When I woke up, I was in a large white room, tied to an electrical chair, and a bucket of water was at my feet. Well, my feet were in it, so that meant that someone was going to question me. And if I kept quiet, I could very well get electrocuted.

I tried to relax myself, but that wasn't possible.

So, I just waited to see who would come and question me. And I had a chuckle go under my breath when the person who was going to question me came in. It was none other than...

Mary Niles, David Rice's mother.

"Hello Lillian."

"Hello Mrs. Rice, oops, I'm sorry, its Miss. Niles now, isn't it?" I smiled sweetly. That earned me a shock on the electric chair.

"Still have the rebel gene in you." Mary mumbled.

I smiled cockily, "Better than having the gene when I run away from the ones I love."

That earned me a stab in the upper leg by Roland's knife. I screamed in pain.

"What the bloody hell was that shit for?!" I shrieked. Mary smiled and left the knife in my leg. She left the room. Roland came in.

"Where's Griffin?" Roland asked.

"I don't know." I said, it was the truth, which earned me a shock on the electric chair.

"Where's Griffin?" Roland repeated.

"I don't know where the hell he is." I said, repeated myself.

Roland stabbed me in the upper part of my other leg with a pocket knife, I screamed in pain.

I was seriously becoming pissed off.

"I don't know where the bloody fuck he is. He's a Jumper, remember? They can _teleport_, anywhere in the fucking world! I don't know where he is!" I yelled at Roland.

That earned me an extra knife in the lower leg, and extra high shock. I couldn't help but burst into tears from the pain.

Roland lowered his head and whispered in my ear, "You're never going to see Griffin O'Connor ever again, do you understand?"

I was in so much pain that I couldn't even nod my head. So, Roland pulled my hair, causing my head to go backwards, and then pulled it forwards. Making the impression I was nodding as I was whimpering in pain.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as Roland left, and Joe came and untied me. Once he un-tied my hands, I immediately ripped the knives out of my legs and threw them at the wall, each one sticking.

Once Joe un-tied my ankles from where they were in the water bucket. He tried to help me up.

"Go fuck yourself, Joseph." I spat at him as I slowly got out of the chair, and out into the hallway, blood dripping out of my khaki capris.


	5. Beautiful Smile

**Soundtrack for the chapter: Lovestruck by V Factory, **

**Forbidden Love; **

**Real Chapter Name: Beautiful Smile (2 Months Later)**

**2 Months Later;**

**Lilly's POV**

It's been 2 months since I've been stabbed 3 times in the leg, and I had the scars to prove it. And it's been 2 months that I have seen a certain person…but I was trying to forget that.

Not that I didn't want to remember Griffin, it just hurt too much to think of him.

It's becoming harder just getting up and getting dressed. Now, I might never know what could've been.

Back in the present day, I'm riding my new motorcycle (an apology from Joe) around San Francisco, looking for, big surprise, another Jumper.

Oh, I guess I should mention that I had to get a whole new identity (My name is now Melissa Truscott) and I have brunette hair now, but it's faded into a dirty blonde. So, if anyone from my past life should see me, I could go as someone else. And I'm still working for the Paladins; you really don't want to know why.

When I felt someone's presence behind me, a what-the-hell look was on my face, but you wouldn't be able to tell because of my helmet, and it had a black shield where my eyes were. Then, I was in Egypt, when I was originally in San Francisco, with a knife pressed against my neck. I looked up at the Jumper who had his, or her, knife against my neck.

"Griffin?" I asked in disbelief. I tried to take off my helmet, but he held my hands back.

"Ah, ah, ah, we're doing this my way." Griffin said, sternly. He honestly didn't know who I was.

"Could you at least take my helmet off?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Griff, I swear if you don't let me, or if you don't, take of my fucking helmet, I'll make you wish that you were being shocked by electricity." I was seriously getting pissed. And I really shouldn't have told Joe that I wanted a black motorcycle helmet. I mean, I'm in Egypt.

"You must really-wait," a realization came over Griffin's face, "What'd you just call me?"

"I'm going to call you a dead man," Griffin shot me a look, "Griff, G-R-I-F-F, the name that I gave you when we first met," I rolled my eyes, somewhat glad that he couldn't see me, "Now, could you please let me, or you, take off my helmet?"

Griffin carefully strapped off the helmet's strap, being sure not to pinch me, and slid off the helmet, my dirty blonde hair falling out of the helmet.

I smiled, "Hey, Griff."

"Hey…" Griffin smiled, I think that he wasn't sure that it was the _real _me. I mean, what would you do if your girlfriend told you to 'Get the hell out of here' then showed up in San Francisco.

"Um, could you get off of me, please?" I asked.

Griffin chuckled and got up; giving me a helping hand to get up, "Let's go inside." I nodded. Griffin led me inside.

"So, how'd you get the motorcycle?" Griffin asked.

"Co-worker, how'd you know it was a Paladin on the motorcycle?" I was curious.

Griffin shrugged, "Some Paladin must've switched his license plate with your's, I was tracking him."

"Figures…" I muttered.

"How does it figure?" Griffin asked.

"They want me dead, Griffin."

"What?!"

I sighed, "Remember the last time I saw you?"

Griff's eyes darkened when he muttered a 'yeah'.

I sat down on the couch that we were near, "They shocked me, and stabbed my legs with 3 knifes, Roland's knife, a pocket knife, a kitchen knife, because I didn't know where you went."

Griffin looked like he wanted to punch something, or more importantly, _kill_. I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his trance, and pulled him down to sit next to me on the couch.

"Those dumbasses tried to kill you!" Griffin yelled.

I intertwined my fingers with Griffin's, and I felt his tension decrease.

"Griffin, calm down." I whispered.

"I just can't, well I can, but I can't believe they would try to kill _you._" Griff mumbled, rubbing his left temple with his left hand. After a few minutes, Griffin dropped it, figuring that it's not helping. He looked at me, rubbing his thumb against my hand,

"You okay?" he whispered.

I shrugged, "Few scars but otherwise I'm fine." I tried to weakly smile, but it didn't help. I decided to lighten up the mood, I yawned, "Could I stay here tonight?" I asked, looking turning my body and head towards Griffin.

Griffin smiled, "Of course you could." Griff stood up and held out his free hand to pull me up, I gratefully grabbed it. When I started to walk away, but Griffin pulled me back and kissed me. I kissed back almost immediately; I missed his lips on mine.

After a few minutes, we both put our foreheads together, our eyes close (or at least mine), I let go of Griffin's hands and I put mine on either side of our faces. I gently pulled his face towards mine and pecked him on the lips. I did this a few more times until I finally opened my eyes and looked at Griffin, keeping my forehead against his.

"Did I do that well?" I asked.

"Very. Very well." Griffin smiled, meeting my eyes.

I smiled and pulled away, yawning a tad bit, Griffin grabbed my hand and lead me to his bed, but then I stopped. Griff looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in." I said, sleepily.

Griff smiled, "I'll be right back." He let go of my hand, took a step back, and jumped away. My muscles tensed, but soon relaxed.

After a few minutes, Griffin came back with a blue women's tank top and a pair of plaid pajama pants. Griffin took me to his bed room, I was dazed. I hadn't had any sleep in the last two days. Griffin turned around, and I had to hold onto his shoulders to keep from falling. After two minutes I had successfully had my pajamas on. Griffin just stuck to wearing his boxers to bed.

Griffin laid down on 'his' side of the bed, and opened his arms, smiling. I smile back and lay down in his awaiting arms. I could feel his breathing through my hair as it reached the back of my neck.

Just feeling the heat of his body next to mine and hearing his breathing was enough to make me fall asleep in an instant.

That was the first time I slept through the whole night in two months.

**Author's Note: **

**I enjoyed writing that one. It was nice to go from evil to romance. :] **

**Well, it's surely my longest chapter yet, its 4 pages long, but I should be able and 12:04 AM, but I refused to go to bed until I finished this. I think it might be my best yet, but I don't know. **

**Review? **

**Awesome. **

**: ) **

**-S.**


	6. Rookie

***sigh* Oh dear, I have learned my lesson now not to finish the ending of a story at midnight. Let's just hope that this chapter is better. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - **

**Soundtrack for the Chapter: Into Your Arms by The Maine; **

**Forbidden Love; **

**Lilly's POV; **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

When I woke up in the morning, Griffin was gone. I looked over to where he was originally asleep, and found a small note on his pillow. It read:

_Lilly, _

_I'll be back soon after you wake up. _

_See ya soon, _

_Griffin _

I smiled to myself as I got up and out of bed. I grabbed my jeans and changed into those, I just stayed in my blue tank top. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and seen that I had a missed call, and that the person left a voicemail. Turns out, it was my 'mom'. That was weird. I listened to the voicemail anyways.

"_Hello Lilly can't wait to see you later tonight for the annual Truscott Get-together. Dad says 'hi'. Could you call me back when you get this, please? Love you, bye!" _My foster mom's cheerful voice rang through the phone. I sighed, and dialed my mother's home phone number.

"Hello, Truscott Residence." My mother's business-like voice rang through the speakers.

"Hey Mom,"

"Lilly! I was worried that something happened to you." My mother explained.

"It's okay Mom, I'm fine." I said as I felt

"Are you sure? I know you're very mature for you age but…" My muscles tightened, a sign that Griffin was coming back. When Griffin appeared he opened his mouth to speak, but I made frantic _NO NO NO_ motions and pointed to my cell phone, "_MOM"_ I mouthed. Griffin looked somewhat confused, shrugged, then looked as if he forgot something and jumped back his jumpscar. "-boys, right?"

Wow, how did Mom radar work for so long? "What'd you say, Mom?" I asked.

"You're staying away from all of the boys, right?" Mom repeated.

"Yes mother, I'm staying away from all the boys." I said as Griffin jumped back just as I said 'I'm staying away from all the boys' Griffin mouthed 'Liar' and smiled. I couldn't help but notice when Griff jumped back he had a young man with him that had black-jagged hair, pale skin, and topaz eyes.

"Hey Mom, I've gotta go…I have to get ready for tonight." That technically wasn't a lie.

"Okay, sweetie, bye! Oh and love you!" My mother practically screamed. Griffin looked like he was going to die of laughter.

"Love you too, Mom, bye." I mumbled, quickly snapping my phone shut.

"I didn't know that your mother was still alive." Griffin spoke.

"She's not," I mumbled.

"What? But didn't you..?"

"She's my foster Mom..." I trailed off, then tried to change the subject, I gestured to the newbie, "Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Jared, and I was brought here against my will." Jared said. Griffin was about to protest, but I interrupted him before he could.

"That makes two of us." I smiled.

"Hey, you said that you wanted to stay, and…" Jared interrupted Griff.

"Are you a Jumper, too?" Jared asked.

Griffin chucked, and I smiled, "Quite opposite."

"Eh, I don't get it." Jared stated, confused.

I silently laughed.

"And you call yourself a Jumper…" Griffin sighed, "Jared, I'm only going to say this once, Lilly's a Paladin."

"Then why is she here?" Jared asked.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Jared shook his head 'no' "She's my girlfriend!"

"Holy…wow, I'm so glad Taylor isn't _this _complicated." Jared stated. I recognized Taylor's name…could it be? Nah, it couldn't…could it?

"What's Taylor's last name?" I asked Jared.

Jared's reply was much more nervous than I thought it would be, "Truscott…"

Griffin broke out into hysterics.

"What?" Jared looked so innocent…so…_naive. _

I just shrugged, "You'll know soon enough." I turned my attention towards Griffin, "Have you ever been to Texas?"

"Once or twice, why?" Griffin asked.

"Have you ever been to Morganville?" I asked, biting my bottom lip slightly. Of course he hasn't ever been to Morganville, everyone who came from Morganville and left 'mysteriously' forgot there memory. Except for me…sadly.

"I think so…" Griffin trailed off. Griffin went into deep thought, spacing out, almost.

I glanced at Jared, "Grab Griffin's arm." I stated. Jared looked confused, but did as I said anyway, I held onto Griffin's arm, held onto his hand. I closed my eyes when I felt wind coming up, and when I opened my eyes back up, we were in Morganville.

I had to squat down to become…not dizzy anymore. I took deep, short breathes.

"Is she…?" I heard Jared trail off.

"Give her a minute." Griffin spoke for me. I had a throbbing headache. I took one last deep breath and slowly stood up; stumbling a bit, but Griff balanced me. And soon I had my balance back.

"You okay?" Griff asked, quietly.

I nodded a bit, and looked up to see where we were in Morganville. I smiled to myself. We were exactly where we needed to be.

"_Gone with the Wind _meets _The Munsters._" I murmured to myself, and smiled. When I looked up to the sky, it was almost sunset, and we'd have to get inside soon. I turned to the boys, still smiling. They had a look of confusion on their faces.

I just shook my head, told them to follow me, and I knocked on the door twice, and then waited.

Soon a teenage girl, with curly blonde hair and wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt opened the door.

"Lilly!" she exclaimed.

I smiled, "Hey Taylor." She immediately hugged me, but then dropped her arms when she seen the boys.

"Is that-…" Taylor trailed off.

"Yep."

"Do they know?"

"Oh yeah."

"Great…Hey Jared…and…" Taylor trailed off.

"Griffin." Griff and I said in unison, we smiled at each other.

"Come on in, guys." Taylor said, once I walked in, I felt a rush of cold air swoop over me, and smiled.

"Welcome to the Glass House."

**Author's Note: **

**I'm reading the Morganville Vampires book series, so that's were I've been getting a few ideas… So, be ready for some jealous people, and secrets that come out in the next chapter. **

**:] **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. **

**-S.**


	7. What do you want me to say?

**Dammit, I actually had tears forming in my eyes as I wrote this one. *sigh* you guys are gonna hate me… :/**

**Ages: **

**Griffin: 23**

**Lilly: 21/17**

**Jared: 22**

**Taylor: 22**

**Michael: 18 **

**Eve: 18**

**Shane: (Not Shane Gray or Joe Jonas) 18 **

**Soundtrack for the chapter: A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope, NOTE: You **_**have **_**to listen to this while you're reading this to get the emotion and feeling of this chapter. **

**Forbidden Love; **

**Lilly's POV; **

**Later that night; **

Everything was going great, except for the fact that it wasn't the Truscott reunion thing tonight; it was supposed to be tomorrow night. Griffin seemed distant and in deep thought the whole night, it was different. And somewhat frightening. Michael, Eve, and Shane were all the same as when I left Morganville before. The town was even the same as when I left it; damn Vampires were still running the town though. Well, Michael was a vampire now, but at least he could come out of the house unlike when he was a ghost…

"Lilly?" I heard Griffin whisper in my ear, "Can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded, and lead him outside; we were on the patio so we should be fine.

"What's up, Griff?" I asked hesitantly, he didn't look right, like he was trying to stay sane.

"I don't know how to put it, so I'll just come out with it," Griffin sighed, "…I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Why?"

"…Lilly, you were practically killed last time you were seen with me!"

"But-"

"But nothing! I don't wanna have to worry about you getting killed every time we're out in public. I don't wanna have to worry that the next time I leave you alone, you could die. You may not care about that but I do!"

I scoffed, and looked away.

"What is your problem?!" Griffin yelled, "What do you want me to say Lilly, 'I love you'? Because trust me, I do, but I'm not going to say those three words in front of you, because then that means that it'll be harder for me to leave and forget about you!"

"Do you want to know what my fucking problem is, Griffin? I will tell you what my problem is, I LOVE YOU I love your name, I love the way you look at me, I love your gorgeous smile, I love the way you walk, I love your beautiful eyes, I love what you look like when you are asleep, I love the sound of your laugh, to hear your voice fills my entire heart with an indescribable feeling. I love the way I can be having the worst day of my life and seeing you completely changes my mood. I love how when you touch me I get weak that is my problem!"

Griffin pursed his lips, looking away; his grip on the patio fence was so hard that his knuckles were turning _white._

"I know how it's hard to love me, but can't you just try anyway?" I whispered, softly. Griffin shook hi s head 'no'.

"Lilly, that's your problem, you _care. _You think that you know me, but the truth is you really don't know who I am. I can't love you, because it's going to hurt too much in the morning to wake up and not see you by my side. Because I know that you're going to be stubborn like you always are, and not forgive me for what I'm about to do. And you're going to hate me for the rest of your life because of it." With that Griffin left. I went back inside, I was fucking pissed. I looked into the living room; the movie that was originally on was on 'Pause'.

"Just hit play and watch my world fall apart." I mumbled as I passed everyone, I went into the room with a piano, and silently began to play, silently crying, and I heard footsteps behind me.

(It's all Lilly)

Drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather;  
I was praying that you and I might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
if you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
As my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you'll keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.

Still I can't let you be,  
most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need from me.

A drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and I might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

Misplaced trust and old friends,  
never counting regrets,  
by the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
New England as the leaves change;  
the last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
don't take what you don't need from me.

A drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and I might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.

A drop in the ocean,  
a change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and I might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
but I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
You are my heaven...

I whispered the last of the lyrics. Tears running freely from my eyes now, I seen Michael's blond head sit down next to me, I let my head fall on his shoulder as I cried, and his arms were wrapped around me. I was in his lap. He silently rocked me back and forth, not daring to say a word. I felt him make a gesture for everyone who was in the room to leave. Michael picked me up, and walked over to the couch, still holding me.

When I felt Michael start to get up, I clenched onto him tighter, and I felt his eyes on me, "Hold me when I cry, just for one night…just hold me." I whispered. I felt him slightly nod, and go back to stroking my hair. I slowly slipped into the darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note: **

_I can't believe I just did that! Shit! Now I feel like an ass…well, review, I guess. :/ _

_It should get better in the next chapter….maybe. _

_6 pages! New record…_

_-S. _


	8. Give Me A Reason

**Hmm…I don't think that I should feel like an ass at the end of this chapter, but you guys are the readers, you tell me. : ) **

**Soundtrack of the Chapter: New Divide by Linkin Park, Haunted by Kelly Clarkson. **

**Forbidden Love; **

**Lilly's POV; **

When I woke up, Michael was gone, but there was a note saying to get up and join everyone at breakfast. I could only imagine that I looked like shit. I was still in my tank top and jeans that I had worn yesterday; I looked around the room, and seen that Taylor had laid out some clothes for me. When I looked them over, it was a t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. I changed into those. Griffin's shouts were still vivid in my mind, like little voices, almost.

I ignored them.

I walked into the kitchen, Michael was sitting at the bar table with a newspaper and coffee, Eve and Shane were cooking breakfast. And Taylor was still asleep; I guessed…I wondered if Jared had left, or if he chose to stay. I guessed that everyone was talking about me because when I entered the kitchen and took a seat across from Michael everyone went quiet.

"Anything good?" I murmured to Michael.

"Same old, same old, kid." Michael sighed.

"Kid? What do you mean?" I asked.

Michael nodded to the bracelet on my wrist, I looked down at it. It was red, which meant that it was active. It was my Protection bracelet from when I grew up in Morganville, but since I left it was supposed to expire when I was 18. Although I never took it off.

"You mean, I'm 17 again?" I asked, hesitantly. When or since I was…or am…Seventeen was the best year of my life. Minus when Roland took me away from Morganville.

Michael smiled and put down the paper, "That's exactly what I mean."

"Sweet," then realization took over and I looked over at Shane, "Does this mean I can't have beer now?"

Shane chuckled, "Sorry."

"Damn it, Shane. But you're a minor too!" I nearly shrieked, trying to contain my laughter…and smile.

"Yeah…and how much does it suck that I'm an adult if I kill somebody, but not if I want a beer?" Shane said, turning his body towards where Michael and I were sitting. Shane and I stared intensely at each other. Then burst into laughter. The age and drinking thing had always been a joke of ours since I first moved in here.

When the laughter died down, I went completely serious and stared at the floor, in obvious deep thought. I sighed and looked up. Everyone was watching me…minus Taylor and Jared. I took a really deep breath and mumbled, "I'm going to get my memory of Griffin removed."

"WHAT?!" Shane and Eve shrieked in unison. Michael stayed quiet, he just watched me carefully.

"Lilly, he was your first love! I could see it in your eyes that you loved him! There is no way that you can be over him that quickly." Eve stated, damn, she had it right on the dot.

"Eve, I know I'm not completely over him. He has already crossed my mind several times today, but with each one of those times, a feeling of contempt also passed through my heart. Maybe if this happens enough, my heart will become completely hardened to him, and I'll get to the point where he doesn't affect me anymore, but I don't want to have to live with that feeling. I don't want to even remember the pain that he brought me. And if you give me a reason, and try and prove me wrong, but give me a reason that I shouldn't wash his memory away." I lectured.

Eve went quiet, sighed, and sat beside me, staring up at the ceiling above. I watched her intently; she opened then closed her mouth multiple times, probably trying to give me a reason not to erase my memory of Griffin. She then sighed and looked at me, "I fucking hate you right now."

I smiled, "But that's why you guys love me so much."

I heard Shane chuckle in the background, and I smiled bigger.

"We're going with you though." I heard Michael say, I looked over at him, "Lilly, if you're really going to do this…then Eve, Shane, and I are going to be with you the whole time…besides…you're going to need a ride home."

I nodded.

"So, where are you going to get your memory moved?" Shane questioned, obviously curious.

"Oliver."

**Author's Note: **

**NOT MITCHELL MUSSO!...**

**Psh…this isn't the ending of the chapter of the day, I'm going to update soon…today sometime. **

**You guys should get the idea now. **

**Reviews are awesome! **

**:]**

**-S. **


	9. The Letter

Soundtracks of the Chapter: Where I Stood by Missy Higgins, Who's That Girl? By Hilary Duff, World of Chances by Demi Lovato, You'll think of me by Keith Urban, A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope, Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift, Never Think by Rob Patterson, Can't Have You by the Jonas Brothers, Leave out all the Rest by Linkin Park, What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey, All Again For You by We The Kings, With Me by Sum 41, Into Your Arms by The Maine, Turn Right by the Jonas Brothers.

Forbidden Love,

Chapter 9: The Letter,

Griffin's POV,

I ran into Shane, Michael, Eve, and Lilly at the fair, Lilly had a somewhat blank look on her face, almost as if she didn't remember me…Well, it had been almost a year since the…accident…but she wouldn't forget me? Would she? Eve gave Michael a look, Michael nodded, and Eve looked in her purse and handed Michael an envelope. Glancing at me, before she left with Lilly to go find somewhere to find something to eat.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Michael sighed, and glanced at Shane before telling me something that hurt, "Lilly got her memory of you removed Griffin."

"That's why she looked confused when you started to talk to her." Shane piped up.

"What? And you guys let her?!" I nearly yelled.

"Griffin, you know her as well as we do, she was stubborn and wouldn't change her mind." That was true, Lilly always was stubborn.

I sighed, looked away, and then looked back at them.

"Lilly wrote this to you…before her…you know." Michael mumbled, handing me the envelope. 'Griff' wrote in Lilly's handwriting.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Michael! Shane!" Lilly called. I closed my eyes, trying not to do anything. I opened my eyes back up, only to see Michael walking away. Shane stayed.

"She really loved you, Griffin. Never forget that when you read that letter." Shane murmured, before turning and walking towards Michael, Eve, and Lilly. I ran a hand through my hair, shoved the letter in my jeans pocket, and then shoved my hands in my leather jacket pockets, before walking away.

Once I was far enough away, I jumped to my "lair" in Egypt. Not even doing anything before I fell down to the couch, opened the letter, and slowly began to read.

_Dear Griffin, _

_I woke up early this morning at around 4 AM, I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some type of sleep, but thoughts of you, me…us. Kept me awake. I've tried to begin this letter in a lot of ways, but this way seemed to the easiest and most understanding. But if you're reading this Griff, that means I've gotten my memory removed of you, and that you ran into Shane, Michael, Eve and I somewhere. _

_I don't know what I've done, or if I'm enjoying what I've begun. There are sounds in my head, little voices whispering. They all belong to you. You're shouts from that night when you said that you couldn't be with me. But I don't know who I am without you, Griff; all I know is that I should. If you have a new girlfriend, she'll be able to love you more than I could. I thought that love was black and white, that it was wrong or it was right. You didn't leave without a fight, though. I'm…happy, almost about that. You mean more to me than anyone I've loved before. But you've taught me how to trust myself…but she will love you more than I could ever be capable of…she who dares to stand where I stood. _

That was a lie. Nobody could love me more than Lilly could…I continued to read.

_I may be stuck in the shadows of my mistakes, but I'm starting to come out. I'm half the person that I thought I would ever be, but you'll always have what's left of me. I've been running from myself until you've given me a reason for standing still. The reason was you. But I don't know what to do now. I'm going to have to find something to believe in, and someone to tell me that it's not all in my head. I don't know if I'll be able to, but I'll try. Take what's left of me when I find my way back to you…so that way you can make me whole again. I'm somewhat dying inside, you see, I'm going out of my mind, Griffin. I don't' know what to do without you by my side. I'll try and figure it out and stay somewhat sane. : ) that's what you've wanted me to do, isn't it? That and find myself…_

_I don't know what my purpose here is, but I think it may have something to do with you. I know I'm starting to sound cliché but well, yeah. Heh. I'm torn on what I have to do, but I'll do it. What's your fantasy, Griffin? _

My fantasy had Lilly in it…that explains enough. My eyes continued to read the paragraph.

_I'm tired of being all alone. That's why I'm staying in Morganville. I'm tired of being lonely…somewhat. :/ Why do our lives have to be so confusing? Oh yeah, it's __**our **__lives. They're made to be confusing and complex and tiring. _

_I wasn't able to sleep the night before this, either. I just sat in my room, leaning against the wall. Thinking about you and when the cops chased us…when you were mine. You know, we had it all in front of us. You were the one that I've been in love with the longest. You are the worst thing that I could have ever chosen. But, even if I'm black and blue, you know I'd do it all again for you. Don't make any apologies to me, Griffin. I enjoyed it. I have no where else to go, but back home. But we did have it all in front of us…even if it was practically impossible for us to be together. And your reasons for leaving me, are good ones…I just wish they weren't. But I swear I'd do it all again. _

_I've been trying my best to get along with my life. But you can take your freedom, memories, everything that you have. I'll feel a lot better if you did, but I'll feel better if you think of me. I've tried going out and driving, to clear my head. I don't know what we've could've been, or should've been. But I somewhat wish I knew, and I know you do too. Some day, I might run across your mind, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm gonna be alright. _

Wow. Lilly must've had a lot of time to write this…it made me actually start to think on what we've could've been. I'd been a jerk towards Lilly, and this was the price to pay. I sighed and let my eyes wander about the page. Reading again…

_It's a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I've started to pray that you and me might end up together someday, Griff. Because you are my Heaven. I've never wanted to waste the weekend, and if you never loved me, pretend. Don't take what you don't need from me, though, please. In the world of misplaced trust, and old friends, never counting all of the regrets. By the grace of God I don't rest anymore. I was a girl who loved a man like a little girl. It's going to have to be like a drop in the ocean though, so simple, yet so complicated. The reason that I'm holding you closer than most is because you are my everything and only thing. Heaven doesn't see far away anymore. _

Wow…just wow…I read.

_There are secrets between us that nobody else would know. There's a reason, but I don't know why…I thought they all belonged to me. Who's the girl, Griff? The one that you want? The one who's stolen my world? It seems like everything's the same around me, but then when I get a grip on reality, things always change. I don't know why she's every where I wanna be. There's no way that it's real, or right, and maybe not even day or night. I'm the one who made laugh, who made you feel, who made you sad. I'm not sorry for what we did or who we were. I'm not sorry, because even though I'm not hurt very much anymore. It still stings. _

_I had a dream once that I was missing, and you were scared. Nobody would listen to you when you tried to tell them. When my time comes, forget all the wrong that I've done. Just try and help me to find some bizarre reason to be missed. Always keep me in your memory (Even though you won't be in mine anymore). I'm strong on the surface; you and I both know that, not all the way through. I've never been perfect, but neither have you. Don't resent me. Because when you're feeling empty you can have me in your memory. I know all the hurt inside that you've learned to hide. I'll try and pretend that someone else can come and save me from myself, when there's no one else. Keep me in your memory, Griff. I can't be who you are though..._

There was no way that she'd leave my memory. Especially no that I could make out the spots where her tears hit the paper as she was writing this.

_It's 5AM now, but I don't wanna fall asleep. Because I'm afraid I won't get up. I'm nearly begging to hear your voice…so I can hear that you love me too. But I'd rather just stay away, knowing that I can't have you. I'm never going to regret what we had. But I'd rather just be in love if I knew I can't have you. So tell me what I'm going to fight for. Because you and I both know that the truth means so much more, and if you would, if you could, don't ever lie. I know that I'm an idiot…but I'm having troubles living without you. _

My hand twitched toward my cell phone, but she wouldn't remember me. Damn, she always confused me…

_I picked up all my tears, and threw them behind me. Because you left without a second glance. I don't know how or if but I think I'm to blame for this never ending racetrack that we call 'life'. You might fall off the right track sometimes, but I hope to see you at the finish line, Griff. Soon you'll be on your own; turn right, you won't be alone. Ever. I did all I could, and I gave everything, including nearly my life. But you had to go your way, and that way was not the way for me…_

_I'll never think. Never think about anything that happened, I won't think about what's in your heart, or what happens to our future. If you'll learn to hate me, that's fine. But you'll still call me babe. Oh Lord, just call me by my name if you get the chance. Just say that it's so, before we're too gone, before nothing that we do can be changed. I'll try and decide what happens in the end. Because I think I have a bit of fight left in me. In this damn world, anything can happen. We've experienced that first-handed. That's the only thing I know. I was standing outside practically holding you the last time that we talked, even though I didn't say 'oh please' I loved you. Always have, and always will. But even without me, you've got it all, just hold on. _

Do you see how she always confused the hell out of me?

_You've got a face for a smile, Griff. There's a world of chances, for you, and there in my world. So what if you're burning them all through? They'll still be there. I have this paper and pen, I'm getting ready to write my goodbye, and it's this time, right here, right now. That I know I have a world of chances for you. I'm going my own way in this world; my faith has lost its strength again. It's beginning too hard to say, but we've fallen down again. You might call me someday, but the operator will say that the number's no good and that she had a world of chances for you. You'll have to look up my new number in the phonebook when you get a chance. _

_Words are just words until you mean what you say. I've said a lot of words in this letter, each of them as true as the others. Never forget that I would risk everything to be with you, Griffin. You're my world. And even though I won't remember, find me, and try to start a new relationship with me somehow. You're going to remember everything that happened, so make this one last for me. For you. And for us. Please. I'll be standing in the ocean rain, rough and ready for the next part in your deadly game. I have no where else to go, Griffin, don't forget that. You'd know I'd go through Hell and back all again for you._

_You're the only who has made me cry. You're the only one that has ever made me laugh without a care in the world. You're the only that actually can see for me. You're the only one that I'm able to talk to, truthfully. You're the only one that will put up with me when I'm mad at you. You're the only one that I can picture spending the rest of my life with. You're the only one who I would risk my life to be with. Hell, you're the one for me._

_Don't ever forget that, _

_Lilly. _

_:]_

What the hell was she trying to tell me? She knew that I wouldn't be able to get a new relationship with her. Even if anything bizarre happened. I really wanted this relationship to work though, and Lilly did too, it said it all in her letter.

I read the letter over again, sighed, and then stared at the ceiling above me. What was I able to do?

I wouldn't be able to get her memory back, or start a new relationship with Lilly.

Not because I didn't want to, or because of anything to that matter, it didn't even have anything to do with Lilly. It was 100% me.

I wasn't the hero.

I couldn't save the girl…even if she had gotten her memory removed of me, the reason why I couldn't save the girl.

I was a Jumper.

Not a Hero.

**Author's Note: **

_**Long time no talk, eh? Or would it be read? Hmm…anyways, I had to do a time skip, and I am sorry if you don't agree with me, it just seemed to me that I wouldn't be able to get through onto the next chapters. :P **_

_**So, do you think Griff's going to be able to make Lilly fall in love with him again? Hmm… I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Let's see what happens next. **_

_**You know the drill, Reviews are appreciated. **_

_**-Sydney. **_

_**:]**_


	10. All Again for You

**Forbidden Love **

**Chapter 10: All Again for You **

**Griffin's POV. **

I went back to Morganville the next day. I had absolutely no intentions to, but I did. I went directly to the Glass House. Where I knocked and had a bit of déjà vu on the front porch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the curtain in the right window move. Shortly after the door opened,

And Lilly stood staring at me.

She nodded, "Hey Griffin." She then turned, walked back from the door, and looked back, eyebrow raised, "Aren't you coming?"

I blinked once, "Um. Yeah." I stepped over the threshold, following Lilly as she walked to the kitchen.

"How have you been?" she asked naturally.

I sat in one of the wooden stools around the island in the kitchen, "Well, I broke up with my girlfriend; she erased her memory, and left me a note so now I feel like shit. What about you?"

Lilly didn't show any recognition as to if she knew me or not, she just replied with, "Nothing really, I'm doing an assignment for my job."

"What kind of assignment?" I pursed my lips. What exact _was _this assignment?

She shrugged, "I guess I'm supposed to bring in this one guy."

I cocked my head to the side in fake confusion, "What guy?"

She paused for a moment, turning her back to me and opening a drawer, pulling out something before turning back to me, "You."

Lilly's electric weapon—in which I was all too used too—flashed up and shocked me. I fell to the ground, shaking slightly and staring up at my Lilly.

My face twitched up into a small smile, "You remembered?"

Lilly frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Then she kicked me in the face.

The Darkness welcomed me.

**Lilly's POV **

"Well done, Lilly, Roland will be pleased." Joe stepped out of the pantry. My eyes narrowed, hands on my hips,

"Can we just get back to Headquarters now? I electrocuted Griffin. My mission's complete."

Those words tasted sour in my mouth, _I electrocuted Griffin,_ and it made my mouth bitter. I shook off the feeling, staring at Joe expectantly.

He nodded, "Yeah. We can." He threw Griffin over his shoulder, carrying him out of the car. I reached the passenger seat as Joe put Griffin in the backseat.

I kept small talk with Joe as we approached Headquarters. An eerie flashback occurred as I daydreamt of the last time I had been here.

_**Flashback.**_

_I had been forced to come back to the Paladins. It could have been that or they would kill all of my family. Which I would never be able to feel the same again._

_I stepped into Roland's office. My boots making a soft 'click' sound as I stood in front of him. "You wanted to see me?" _

"_You only get one more chance Lilly." Roland stated easily._

_I nodded; Joe had told me that as well, "I know… Have you prepared my first mission yet?" _

"_Yes, here it is." He handed me an envelope, inside it would be my mission to earn back the Company's trust. Roland kept his eyes to whatever the hell it was he was working on._

_I slowly opened the letter, mentally preparing myself for whatever came next. Then, what did come, I should have known was going to happen. Printed clearly in Roland's handwriting was:_

_**Bring in Griffin O'Connor.**_

_**Question him and his whereabouts—if he has any contact with other Jumpers.**_

_**Don't hold back. You will be watched. **_

_I kept my facial expression neutral. Although inside I was boiling. I folded the envelope and placed it in my jacket pocket before heading out of the office._

"_You only get one chance, Lillian; most people don't even get that much." He stated. I nodded stiffly, _

"_Thank you sir." _

I pulled myself out of that horrible memory. I had been assigned to kill. The feeling was strange of who it had been on.

I let Joe carry Griffin in, I avoided Roland's gaze as I led the way to my interrogation room. I sat in the cool, metal chairs as Joe laid Griffin on the metal slab in the middle of the room, and watched as Roland strapped him to that slab.

Roland glanced at me as he left the room, "You'll start when he wakes up."

"Yes sir."

_**Minutes Later…**_

My nose wrinkled as Griffin groaned and opened his eyes. He inhaled sharply as he realized his surroundings. I sighed softly and stood up. I would have to make this look authentic.

"Lilly?" Griffin asked, "What the hell?"

_Authentic. Authentic. Authentic. Keep it that way. _I told myself.

"Where have you been, Griffin?" I asked nonchalantly. _Stay relaxed. Roland and Joe are both watching you. _

"All around the world. Jumper, remember?" He muttered. I smiled to myself.

"Wrong answer." I bit on the inner part of my lower lip as I plucked my pocket knife out of my pocket and slowly cut Griffin's leg. He did his part and yelled out in pain. "C'mon, Griffin, you can do better than that."

"Whatever the fuck you will count as 'The World' I have been to." He growled. I frowned again, driving my knife through Griffin's leg. My muscles tightened as I did it.

Joe's voice rang out through the room after that, "OK, Truscott, he's all your's now. Roland and I are leaving."

I nodded soundlessly. Before driving one knife through Griffin's other leg again. This was probably hurting me more than him. He screamed out in pain.

"You fucking little _bitch!_ I love you and you brought me here? What the **HELL**?"

I rolled my eyes, staring at my Jumper strapped down to a slab of metal, "Griffin."

"I mean, _**SERIOUSLY**_?"

"Griffin..."

"And the worst part is that you _LIED_!"

"Griffin. Shut. Up for a fucking second, would you?"

Griffin's mouth clamped shut. I moved closer so that I was nose-to-nose with him.

"Think about where you are."

Griffin's eyes narrowed, frowning, "Stuck at the fucking Company where Paladins kill my kind." He spat.

I rolled my eyes, moving closer to whisper in his ear, "You have one of those very Paladins on your side. And she just happens to know every fucking level of the place AND where everything is. Think harder."

"I..." he trailed off thinking, before grinning,

"You're an absolute genius."


	11. Exit Wounds

"No. Joe, listen to me. I need you to cover for me."

"_Truscott, I've covered for you before, but I don't think I can do it now. Roland's seriously pissed off."_

"Just tell him that the jumper took me hostage. Please." There was silence coming from Joe's end of the line. I waited one minute before adding, ".. I'll go on a date with that guy you told me about." Once again, there was silence. I held my breath, pressing my hand against the hole in my leg. If I didn't stop the bleeding, I could die. But I now know that the bleeding wouldn't stop unless if I got medical assistance.

"_You owe me one, Lilly. A big one." Joe let out a slow breath. .. "So, you were taken hostage, eh?"_

"Yes. .. I'll make my way back soon, but since someone just had to shoot me in the leg..." I groaned as I started to finally feel the pain seep into my leg.

"_Had to keep it authentic. You know our rule." _

"Could we change it? .. Listen, I gotta go. You're the best partner." I snapped my phone shut as Griffin came around the side of the bushes. He didn't have any serious bleeding, but he had a few scrapes and bruises.

He crouched down to my level on the ground, watching the blood seep between my fingers before talking, "She's able to see you now. We have everything set up." I nodded, and then tried to get up, only to fall back down again. Griffin sighed, before picking me up bridal style and hurrying into the house where he set me onto a dining room table.

A brunette woman, about Griffin's age, came out from what I supposed to be the kitchen. She had rubber gloves on her hands, and in her hands were materials that would be needed to stitch up my legs, I guessed.

The woman tsked underneath her breath, "What'd you do to her, darlin'?" She had a slight Southern drawl.

"... Gun fight." Griffin lied, "Can you fix her or not, Avery?"

Avery nodded, "Of course I can." She said simply, and then she went to work. She poked a syringe into my arm that was filled with a clear liquid, and then she injected it into my body.

If I was awake for the rest of what was going to happen, I don't remember it.

The next thing I know, I'm awake again. There's a white bandage around my leg where I was shot, and the pain is just a numb feeling now. I look around, and try to get a bearing of my surroundings. For a second, I don't remember where I am. Then, I see the dining room table, and I remember. I'm at... At... Avery's house. Avery is the one who just saved me.

I slowly slid off the table, and then stand up slowly, testing my weight on my leg. It's still just a dull pain that I can bear through. I take a step and then another. I'm surprised that I don't feel any pain, but then I remember the clear liquid. Whatever that shit was, it worked really well. I slowly make my way to what I think leads to the living room. And I'm right.

Unfortunately.

Because there on the blood red couch, is Avery and Jamie. I have to do a double take to make sure it really is Avery, because Griffin's body is covering hers. And his lips are on her fucking neck. It takes all I have to restrain myself from throwing something at him. So, calmly, I make my way to the front door, and I walk out.

I hear Griffin curse, loudly, and then I hear a series of footsteps that are following me.

"I save your best friend once, I save you twice, and this is how you repay me? Really? I can't fucking believe you, you asshole!" I yell at him, turning to face him.

"Lilly, it's not what it looks like." Griffin spoke quickly.

"You had your lips attached to your neck. I'm surprised you could even get them off that quickly!" I continued yelling, not caring who heard. Griffin sighed, and then tried to reach for my hand. I quickly slapped him with it. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Griffin's eyes turned darker then, losing the light that was usually there, "Lillian. You need to get back inside the house." He said dangerously calmly.

"I am not going into that house again. Where are we?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Yes, you are. Or I swear to God, I will call Joe and he will be able to find my coordinates, and he will come. And he will kill your sorry ass." I narrowed my eyes at him. Joe wouldn't be able to find my coordinates if I called him, but Griffin fell for that bluff.

He pursed his lips once before answering, "Washington. La Push, Washington."

I nodded once, "Good. I know someone here." I turned on my heel, walking away from him, "Goodbye, Griffin O'Connor." I kept walking, and didn't look back.

**One month later... (Griffin's POV)**

I sighed as I made another narrow escape by jumping The Paladins just kept on coming. I was now in San Diego, California, escaping Paladins that were chasing me in London, England. I pulled into a Burger King, my stomach growling. I pulled into the parking space next to a blue truck, getting ready to get out. Until the passenger of the truck, a blonde girl, got out first. Her sunglasses covered her eyes, but I could hear her voice come through my window. And I'd recognize that voice out of anywhere.

The voice belonged to Lilly, of course. Lilly's laugh came next, and I watched out of my side view mirror as a tan skinned, black haired guy fell into step next to her. He said something, and I watched as she pushed him away, still laughing. His laugh came next, and then he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as they made their way into the restaurant.

I waited a good minute until making my way into the fast food place. They were both standing in line, waiting to get their food, and Lilly had put her sunglasses on the top of her head. I stood in line behind a guy who ordered like he was ordering for two people, and by the looks of how large he was, he could have been. When I began to take my order, I watched Lilly flinch out of the corner of my eye, and then watched her in the corner of my eye as she looked over at me. The guy asked her if anything was wrong, and she replied with a hesitant no. Blaming it on how cold the restaurant was. The guy gave her his jacket.

She took his hand, and mumbled a thank you. The guy took their bag of food, and made led the way to a booth for the two of them. I quickly snatched up my bag of food when an employee put it down on the counter. Then, I took a seat in the booth behind where Lilly was sitting. I heard as she let out a slow deep breath.

I waited a couple minutes before turning towards their booth, "'Cuse me, could I borrow your.. Lilly? Long time no see, eh?"

"If only it could've been longer." I heard Lilly mutter before turning to me, "Griffin. Nice to see you. Have you met my boyfriend?" Lilly grinned as she gestured to the guy sitting next to her. The guy turned around to face me, putting a smile on his face. "I met him in La Push, Washington." Lilly smiled, cocking her head towards him slightly. "Taylor, this is Griffin. My ex."

"Nice to meet you, Griffin. Lilly's never mentioned you before." Taylor grinned, nodding at me.

"Great to meet you too. It's a shame that Lilly's never mentioned me before, we've got such fond memories of each other."

"I just remember telling you to fuck off, that was very fond for me." Lilly shot back, narrowing her eyes at me. Taylor chuckled.

"So, Taylor, Lilly ever tell you about the time she stabbed me?" I asked, expecting Lilly to lose her grin. And then I started to wonder what was going on when she didn't even respond.

"Yeah, I did. I was there too, when she brought you in. I thought that was great." Taylor grinned, taking a bit out of his french fry. Lilly only smiled at me.

And that's when I realized that Lilly Truscott has saved my ass a total of three times now.


End file.
